People Change
by DemonsNeverDie
Summary: While Away Leonard Encounters A Stranger That Changes His Life For The Worst. Causing Him To Act Out Of Character, And It's Up To Penny To Discover The Reasons Behind His Odd Behaviour, But Is It Too Much For Her To Handle? Does She Handle It? Or Does She Run When Leonard Needs Her Most? WARNING, A Dark Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**People Change**

This Is My First Attempt At A Big Bang Theory Fan Fiction. So Apologises If It Sucks! But Please Review.

Rated T.

Set at the end of series six. Leonard is away.

Storyline:

Leonard makes an unexpected trip home, much sooner than he expected. But it's soon clear that something isn't right when Leonard starts acting strangely out of character and it's up to Penny to find the reason why. But is it too much for her to handle?.

Leonard looked at his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom that he was stood in, he stared at the many bruises so easily visible, some more purple than others, they scattered along his chest, and upper shoulders. Not to mention the many that covered his arms. It was this. That was the reason Leonard had come home much more than expected. Sure it was good to be home.

But even he hadn't expected his trip over seas to come crashing to an end like this. He sighed, before he picked up his t-shirt. And he placed one arm in, wincing as the thin cotton made contact with his bruises. He thought about the night after the police had left. He'd spent many hours in the bathroom just staring at the bruises that were quickly forming all over his body.

The way he tried to scrub his skin clean. This did him no favours, he was left with nothing but deep red patches from where he'd scrubbed at his skin. Then came the nightmares. Leonard would often find himself awake, with sweat dripping down his forehead. As he revisited what happened over and over again. Always the same nightmare.

It was this event, this event that caused Leonard so much pain, he was hurting. He was ashamed. Because a man like him shouldn't have let what happened to him, happen. He simply froze that night. That night had haunted him ever since. And it was only going to get a lot worse.

He thought about Penny, this made him feel even guiltier, for one he hadn't yet told her, that he was home. And he'd been back about four days. But he hadn't returned to the apartment that he'd been sharing with Sheldon, he found somewhere much quieter, a smaller apartment on the fourth floor. He was grateful for the silence, but also hated it at the same time.

He sighed as he unlocked the bathroom door and headed into the bedroom to try and get some sleep. Which he knew was going to be impossible because he'd be lead into another night of on slaught. As he climbed back into bed. He found himself staring at the ceiling of the room, before sleep over took him once more, and once again he found himself trapped in the nightmare. It wasn't long before he awoke again with his forehead dripping in sweat. It was no use. It was clear he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Leonard Hofstadter Was A Broken Man.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a clue to what may have happened in this chapter, but thanks for the reviews and follows! Here is chapter two,**

Penny awoke from a deep slumber, she groaned as she looked across with half closed eyes at her alarm clock, it was far too early to even be awake. But she was, she turned to her side the empty side of her bed. The side where Leonard should be sleeping. But he wasn't. She missed him a lot. It was almost like having a constant stomach ache. Before she looked at the calendar on the wall. The many small crosses on the days, she was counting down, to the day that Leonard would be home, but she was unaware that he was already home, and had been back almost a week.

He just hadn't contacted her. Meanwhile out of town in a quiet and a lot smaller area, in the block of flats. Leonard was in the process of making his breakfast. Once ate. He picked up his keys, his first stop of the day would be the hospital.

For his test results. This bit he dreaded. Because it made what happened even more real and he knew it was a standard routine, none the less. The very thought of attending a hospital appointment on his own, made him feel more alone, and more guiltier for not contacting anyone that he knew to attend it with him, as he made the drive to the hospital.

He booked himself in and took a seat in the waiting room, he picked up one of the many out of date magazines but that didn't bother him, it was something to put his mind to, and to be honest that's all he really needed as he skimmed through the magazine listening to the clock ticking away in the background, the silence was comforting, but also annoying, just as it had been back at the apartment. He thought about Sheldon a little, before what seemed like a lifetime he heard his name being called.

'Leonard Hofstadter?' a male voice called out, and Leonard got to his feet. He followed the doctor to a private room and he closed the door behind him, the doctor sat behind a desk. And a computer.

'Mr Hofstadter I have your results, now your blood tests have come back clear, which is a good thing but also it maybe a bit too early to detect any traces of HIV, so you're going to have to come back in around six months time for another test. Also keep doing the breathing exercises as they'll help to prevent an infection forming in your lungs, but apart from that. You're fit and healthy' the doctor finished.

'Thanks Doc' Leonard replied.

'How are you coping Mr Hofstadter?' The doctor asked.

'I am fine' Leonard replied.

'Mr Hofstadter, what you have experienced is very traumatic. It's understandable to be angry for what has happened. But if you need to talk out your feelings there is always victim support counselling, they offer a great service' the doctor explained.

'Thanks, but no thanks. Counselling is not for me' Leonard told him. 'Well if you change your mind, I'll give you a leaflet with they're number on' the doctor told him. Before giving Leonard the leaflet, which he pocketed.

'Mr Hofstadter may I suggest that you are around people. I know that what you have experienced is not easy to deal with, but it would help if you were around the ones you love' the doctor continued

'It's not that simple' Leonard replied.

'It may not be, but being around the people you know can always be comforting' the doctor finished, and Leonard left the room, his words ringing in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Phone Call.**

Leonard drove back from the hospital. He'd stuck the radio on, not for the music but to block out the silence that seemed to be following him everywhere. He had to remain positive. But what is positive about what had happened? It was something traumatic. He braked at the lights, waiting for them to change. He was still very much lost in thought, or rather denial of the whole thing. He didn't want to believe it had actually happened but the evidence lay under the shirt he was wearing, under the jacket he was currently wearing. The bruises. That still very much covered the upper part of his body. He wasn't sure if his legs were covered in them to. He didn't want to find out. The lights changed at last and finally Leonard was on the way home to the apartment. He cut the ignition of his car.

Shortly later and got out. Locking the car as he did so, before heading up the short pathway to the entrance of the block of flats. Just as a ringing caught his attention he took out his phone, and noticed 'Penny' flashing up on the screen as it continued to ring, he felt a wave of guilt over come him, as he made a two second guess at what button he pressed. He took a deep breath in,

'Hey Leonard' Penny's voice echoed into his ear. 'Hey' Leonard replied as calmly as possible, 'You okay?' he asked. As long as she was okay. Then he was okay. 'I'm fine, hope I'm not calling at a bad time' Penny tells him, he can hear the guilt emotion in her voice. Making him feel even guiltier than ever before.

'Leonard' she repeats his name. It sounds alien to him, 'Huh?' is his response as he's brought out of his thoughts. 'You okay?' she asks. 'I'm fine' Leonard tells her in the exact same tone as he did the doctor. He'd been saying this a lot now. That it was almost true.

'Listen Penny' Leonard says before he can stop himself. He's not exactly sure about where he's going with this.

'Yeah...' She replies. He goes quiet for a moment before finding his voice.

'There's something I've been meaning to tell you…' he begins each word getting stuck in his throat.

'What is it?' Penny tells him.

'I…I'm back at home' Leonard tells her. He hears her gasp.

'But Leonard, I thought you said…never mind I'm coming straight over' she tells him.

'Penny. I'm not across the hall' he tells her.

'What do you mean?' she asks him,

'Something-g-g happened while I was away. And I'm not home. I'm somewhere much quieter. 'Leonard tells her, he breathes a fresh of air, and she finally knows that I'm no longer away.

'Well where are you?' she asks him, he can hear the suspicion in her voice.

'I'll give you the address but please don't tell the other guys' Leonard tells her.

'What am I supposed to say when they ask?' Penny replies.

'I don't know. Think of something' he tells her. He knows he shouldn't be telling her this.

'Okay.' She replies. Before confirming the address he had given her.

Which he tells her is correct, 'I'll see you shortly then?' Leonard says trying to sound as normal as possible.

'Sure. Oh and Leonard. I've really missed you' Penny tells him.

'I've missed you too' he tells her, before they both say they're goodbyes and hang up. A lump forming quickly in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, - The Encounter **

Leonard wasn't sure how long he was sat on the couch. A lump forming quickly in his throat. Because he knows Penny is on her way, he's not sure whether he can go ahead with this, he's not sure how she's going to react, just thinking of the encounter caused a knot to form in his stomach. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. But he knew, he knew deep inside that hiding away wasn't the way to go. He had to face up to this. He knew that deep down. But he was also scared. Scared of what people would think of him.

The many feelings he had experienced since the event. Confusion, anger, denial, hurt. All the emotions possibly under the sun, but the anger he felt was not aimed at his was at himself. He could barely look at himself in the mirror never mind even beginning to understand why it happened. Why him?.

He was brought out of these thoughts if you could call them that when he heard the buzzer of the apartment go, Penny was here. The lump in Leonard's throat grew even tighter because he knows that this isn't going to be easy, none the less he heads to the door picking up the receiver, he answers the buzzer letting Penny into the building he's told her the forth floor. He knows unlike the apartment with Sheldon that the elevator here was actually working, and he knew Penny would take it.

He falls back into thought as he knows this isn't going to be easy, he knows that. But the lump in his throat grew tighter, he was back to feeling numb until there was a knock at the door. The knot Leonard felt before Penny arrived had grown tighter, he knows he needs her support, in fact he needs all his friends around him. He'd told Penny. He was taking the doctors words into account, there was another knock at the door, and Leonard knew he had to answer it. So he did, he undid the chain and opened the door. To see Penny stood there. There's silence between them until Penny gasses as she takes the view in front of her in,

'Leonard what the hell happened to you?' she asked.

'I…' The words get stuck in his throat, she doesn't need to know everything,

'Leonard' Penny says his name once more.

'I was mugged' Leonard lies. She doesn't need to know the full truth, he knows that, it would be better if she didn't know just what exactly did happen. The knot in his stomach grows even tighter.

'Leonard why didn't you say something?' Penny tells him.

'I.' but once again the words are getting stuck in his throat. He wants this encounter to be over, he's feeling anxious and unsure about how he feels.

'Well I'm going to take care of you' Penny tells him

'No, I don't want you to do that' Leonard tells her. He knows she's worried for him. But he can look after himself.

'Leonard. Let me help you' Penny tells him.

'No, because I know you won't be able to handle it' Leonard tells her.

'Handle what.' She replies, concern thick in her voice.

'You won't want me when you know the truth' he tells her.

'Leonard, what are you on about? Of course I want you, I'm in love with you' Penny tells him

'I can't do this. I won't put you through this,' he tells her

'Leonard explain to me, you're not making any sense' Penny tells him.

'Don't make me say it' he tells her.

'Make you say what?' Penny asks.

'Please don't make me say it' Leonard pleads with her.

'Leonard, what's going on' she says

Leonard pulls up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing so Penny could take in the many bruises that still scattered along his upper arms.

'You weren't mugged were you' Penny says, Leonard shakes his head to confirm this.

'Penny Please don't make this harder than it already is' Leonard says,

'Leonard tell me' Penny pleads with him, Leonard looks away unable to face her. The words stuck in his throat.


End file.
